Unfulfilled Feelings
by Akikawa Yayoi
Summary: Vous connaissez le principe du retour à l'envoyeur ? À force de s'ennuyer, les jumeaux inventent toujours de nouveaux jeux plus ou moins intéressants... Jusqu'à ce que n'arrivent les représailles. Yaoi, twincest Hikaru X Kaoru


Nom : Unfulfilled feelings (Traduction : _Sentiments insatisfaits_ ou _Passions inassouvies_)

Genre : Yaoi

Couple principal : Hikaru X Kaoru

Résumé : Vous connaissez le principe du retour à l'envoyeur ? À force de s'ennuyer, les jumeaux inventent toujours de nouveaux jeux plus ou moins intéressants... Jusqu'à ce que n'arrivent les représailles.

Rating : **M** pour mXm (_male X male_), twincest (romance entre deux jumeaux), violence, vulgarité.

Note de l'auteure : J'avais envie depuis longtemps d'écrire une fanfiction travaillée sur les jumeaux, et axée sur leurs sentiments respectifs envers l'autre. Et de préférence, où aucun ne meure à la fin, ou bien ne se fait torturer, ou bien ne se taillade les veines, ou bien ne finit masochiste... Oui, le nombre de fanfictions où Kaoru (majoritairement) ou Hikaru deviennent des psychopathes est assez hallucinant. Mais cette fic n'en fait pas partie. Ô, joie, dégustez sans retenue !

_Excuses plates pour les fans de One Piece qui attendent la fin de mes fanfictions, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui j'écrirai sur ce dont j'ai envie, quand j'en aurai envie (surtout que ça fait un moment que cette fic attend dans mes placards U_U), même si ça peut paraître égoïste, je suis désolée mais je n'écris que pour le plaisir que cet hobby me procure, et pour l'instant il ne se trouve pas du côté de One Piece ToT_

**IMPORTANT :** Cette fic prend place peu après la « fausse » dispute des jumeaux, où ils se teignent les cheveux et finissent par obtenir la promesse d'aller un jour chez Haruhi, ce qui équivaut à l'épisode et chapitre 5.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un jeu comme les autres**

- Kaoru, tu veux essayer de faire un nouveau jeu ?

Le regard malicieux du beau jeune homme, visiblement lycéen et bourgeois au vu de son uniforme coûteux, au corps fin mais musclé, s'arrêta sur sa réplique physique parfaite, qui lui sourit de la même manière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé, Hikaru ?

Leurs cheveux roux dansaient au rythme du vent qui soufflait doucement par la fenêtre de la pièce, et leurs yeux légèrement dorés s'arrêtèrent sur leur prochaine cible.

Seuls leurs timbres de voix étaient différents. Une ressemblance si poussée qu'elle en devenait perturbante était l'atout des deux jumeaux Hitachiin, membres du club d'hôtes du lycée _Cerisiers et Orchidées_. Mais voilà, quand on pense qu'il y a « nous » et « le reste du Monde », on s'ennuie vite. Alors les deux frères avaient développé au fil du temps des ruses des plus divertissantes (_enfin, seulement pour eux_) afin de ne pas céder à cet ennui si difficile à supporter pour leurs si grandes personnes. En voyant leur cible, visiblement inquiète car se sentant observée, leur jeter un regard, le sourire qu'ils avaient plus tôt sur leur visage s'effaça aussitôt, pour être remplacé par une expression des plus innocentes, travaillée soigneusement afin qu'elle soit la plus réaliste possible. Et plutôt au point, puisque la dite cible ne se sentit pas menacée et retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

- Tamaki-sama, voudriez-vous goûter une de ces fraises ? Je les aient cueillies moi-même, ce matin.

Un magnifique lycéen blond sourit à l'une des jeunes filles qui l'entourait. D'une constitution solide malgré un corps svelte, son physique était des plus parfaits. Ses yeux bleus se plantèrent dans ceux, marrons, de son oratrice.

- Mais bien sûr, Milady, tout pour vous...

Et tandis qu'il prenait une fraise, il fut soudain arrêté par un cri.

- Hikaru ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter !

Allons bon. Une autre fausse dispute des jumeaux. Qu'avaient-ils encore inventé cette fois ?

- C'est de ta faute, Kaoru ! À toujours être si mignon... ! Comment veux-tu que je résiste !

Tamaki roula des yeux. Alors ça, c'était la meilleure. Il vit son meilleur ami Kyoya, un hôte aux cheveux noirs, à peu près le même physique que lui, et des lunettes accompagnées d'un regard qui lui donnaient un air mystérieux, sourire. Il devait trouver tout cela très bon pour les affaires, certainement. Distrait par ses pensées, le blond n'entendit pas la tournure que prit la discussion, et ne vit pas le jumeau Kaoru Hitachiin s'approcher de lui à pas de géants. En fait, ce ne fut que lorsqu'il prit son menton dans les mains qu'il s'en rendit compte. _Attendez, quoi ? !_

- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais... !

Mais le jeune hôte ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il disait, et se tourna pour jeter un regard noir menaçant à son frère.

- Hikaru, si tu continues, j'embrasse Tamaki !

**Quoi ? !** Avait-il bien entendu ? ! Il fallait qu'il arrête cette folie tout de suite. Le président du club d'hôtes appela silencieusement son ami à l'aide en lui faisant ses meilleurs yeux de biches, mais il n'eut droit pour récompense qu'à un regard amusé. _Kyoya, tu me le paieras un jour._

- Kaoru, arrête cette blague de mauvais goût immédiatement !

Le visage du plus jeune des jumeaux Hitachiin se retourna pour faire face à celui, paniqué, de Tamaki. Allons bon, comment allait-il se dépêtrer de cette situation ?

- Kaoru, tu n'as pas le droit ! Tes lèvres ne sont réservées qu'à moi ! Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas perturbé, ce soir, lorsque nous ne serons que tous les deux... ?

Et voilà qu'Hikaru en rajoutait une couche. Ah, le blond voyait bien que leur scénario était travaillé, comme toujours. Seulement voilà, Tamaki avait un peu peur pour le rôle que _lui_, avait à jouer. Soudain, face à la dernière remarque de son frère et visiblement en colère qu'il ne se soit pas arrêté de jouer l'amoureux transit qui déballait toute leur « vie privée », Kaoru approcha ses lèvres petit à petit. Un cri mental de protestation envahit l'esprit du blond, qui se prépara au choc. Allons bon, ce n'était qu'un bisou. En Russie, on embrasse tout le monde sur la bouche chaque jour.

Ce furent les dernières pensées cohérentes du président, qui s'évanouit presque lorsqu'il sentit la pression de lèvres humides et douces contre les siennes. On entendit les cris aigus de toutes les filles présentes, mais Tamaki y resta sourd. Il pria pour qu'Haruhi soit en retard aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude, avant qu'un instant qui lui paraissait interminable ne se finisse enfin lorsque Kaoru se sépara de lui. Hikaru arborait un regard choqué, et plutôt réaliste il devait le dire.

- Kaoru... Pourquoi... !

L'infidèle fit face à son interlocuteur, avant de continuer, les yeux larmoyants.

- C'est parce que, Hikaru... Tu n'arrêtes jamais de toujours tout raconter sur notre relation, alors que je voudrais tellement que ces instants ne restent uniques et ne soient partagés qu'entre nous deux... !

L'aîné s'avança alors vers son frère, avant de mettre ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Kaoru... C'est vrai, je suis désolé. Désolé de ne pas avoir compris tes sentiments plus tôt... !

Il enlaça alors le jeune homme, avant de continuer :

- Je t'aime du plus profond de mon coeur, Kaoru... Pardonne-moi.

- Hikaru... Je te pardonne. Moi aussi, je t'aime tellement... !

Des larmes vinrent perler au coin des yeux des deux jumeaux qui se caressèrent tendrement la joue en signe de réconciliation, et la scène fit battre le cœur de toutes les lycéennes présentes, dont les cris emplissaient de plus en plus la pièce.

Ce fut ce moment là qu'Haruhi Fujioka, jeune fille au physique plutôt androgyne se faisant passer pour un hôte afin de combler ses dettes monstrueuses, choisit pour arriver. Ses beaux yeux marron scintillèrent d'étonnement face à la petite pièce de théâtre qu'il se passait devant eux. Ce fut lorsque sa touffe brune arriva dans la salle de musique numéro trois que tout revint à la normale, et que chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations ainsi que ses propres clientes comme s'il n'était jamais rien arrivé. Comme seuls témoignages, restaient la mine amusée de Kyoya et celle, totalement dévastée, de Tamaki. Haruhi ne se soucia même pas des yeux de chien battu qu'elle sentit se poser sur elle accompagnés d'une plainte silencieuse, et continua sa route jusqu'à sa place. Le cœur du président se brisa en deux, et il alla finalement bouder dans son coin, comme il en avait l'habitude, tandis que les jumeaux ne se souciaient de rien et continuaient leur train-train quotidien.

* * *

- Tu as vu sa tête, et le vent qu'il s'est pris par Haruhi ? ! Toute cette préparation en valait la peine !

Hikaru, une fois dans sa chambre, se mit à jubiler sous le regard légèrement amusé de son frère.

- Quand bien même, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui t'y collera... Embrasser le baron, ce n'est pas quelque chose des plus agréables.

Kaoru passa rapidement un doigt sur ses lèvres. Son premier baiser, il l'avait sacrifié pour Hikaru et ses belles paroles. Avec un homme, en plus. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. Il avait juste eu envie de faire plaisir à son aîné. En parlant de lui, ce dernier s'avança et pris le menton du plus jeune entre ses mains.

- Quoi, tu aurais préféré recevoir un baiser de ton prince charmant, à savoir moi ?

Face à ces paroles, Kaoru rougit inexplicablement. Ils n'étaient pas au club d'hôte ! Pourquoi son frère s'amusait-il ainsi ?

- Je déconne !

Hikaru le lâcha après quelques secondes d'un silence désagréable et pesant, avant de continuer à se moquer du baron.

Mais son jumeau ne l'écoutait pas, il était bien trop occupé à se poser des questions existentielles, que ce soit à propos de ce qu'il venait de se passer ou bien des derniers événements. Kaoru avait embrassé un homme sur les simples paroles attendrissantes de son frère. Les quelques interrogations étant : pourquoi avait-il cédé à un nouveau caprice, celui-ci en plus très osé ? Et surtout, pourquoi cela ne l'avait-il pas dégoûté ? Il était normal qu'à son âge, il se pose des questions. Aucune fille ne l'avait intéressé jusque-là, et celle qui lui plaisait en ce moment ressemblait plus à un homme qu'à autre chose. Mais enfin, il y avait des limites à la générosité, même si c'était pour son jumeau adoré.

- Kaoru, ça va ? Tu sembles ailleurs.

Il fut soudain ramené à la réalité par son frère, qui avait dû remarquer le décrochage de son cadet. Ce dernier reprit ses esprits, et sourit faiblement.

- Je suis un peu fatigué, désolé. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce soir ?

Et tandis qu'Hikaru lui répondait, le plus jeune retourna à ses pensées, avant de hausser les épaules. Lui, gay ou bi ? Au pire, de quoi se souciait-il ? Seule l'opinion de son jumeau l'intéressait, et il savait pertinemment que son aîné l'accepterait toujours comme il serait, si par jamais ses doutes étaient fondés.

- Et elle a accepté de m'accompagner Vendredi après-midi pour m'aider ! Donc ne m'attends pas pour rentrer ce jour-là.

Kaoru acquiesça. En parlant d'Hikaru, il avait décroché une sorte de rendez-vous avec Haruhi, et ne parlait que de ça depuis. Le cadet, malgré ses sentiments pour la brune, ne pouvait que se réjouir de cela. Il préférait le bonheur de son frère au sien, et n'était pas suffisamment attaché au point d'être amoureux. Il avait donc décidé d'abandonner la jeune fille : il y avait tellement d'autres personnes sur Terre, Kaoru aurait cent fois le loisir de trouver quelqu'un qui lui plaise. Et au pire, il avait toujours Hikaru. Abandonner ce qu'il voulait au profit de son frère... Cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça, et ce n'était pas la première fois. Généralement, lorsqu'ils aimaient tous les deux la même chose, ils le partageaient, mais ce n'était pas vraiment possible, cette fois-ci.

Au fond de lui, Kaoru avait toujours redouté ce moment.

Celui où une personne extérieure à leur petit Monde les séparerait.

Ce fut sur ces sombres pensées qu'il se mit à manger, tout en écoutant à moitié Hikaru divaguer à propos de nouvelles farces.

Après avoir terminé leur repas, les jumeaux décidèrent de faire leurs devoirs ensembles, puis d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, le club d'hôtes serait certainement des plus éprouvants suite à leur petite « dispute » suivie du baiser avec le prince. C'est en pyjamas, composés d'un simple pantalon et d'un chemisier en soie à carreaux, tous deux vert pomme, que les deux jeunes homme s'installèrent dans le lit, couchés sur le ventre, un cahier devant eux, stylo à la main. Après un moment de silence durant lequel ils firent chacun ce qu'ils avaient compris de leur côté, ils se concertèrent d'un regard, puis se rapprochèrent afin de pouvoir copier l'autre. Kaoru ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que leurs réponses étaient parfaitement complémentaires. Il préférait les langues, tandis qu'Hikaru se débrouillait mieux du côté des matières scientifiques. Ayant des devoirs de japonais moderne ainsi que de mathématiques ce soir, cette petite différence tombait bien.

Après avoir fini, ils enlevèrent leur chemisier, et se couchèrent chacun dans leur lit respectif. Kaoru était sur le point de s'endormir, quand il sentit des mains passer autour de sa taille.

- Mmh...

Son frère se colla à lui, torse contre dos, et le plus jeune sourit doucement. Cette complicité qu'ils avaient entre eux, il ferait tout pour jamais ne la perdre. Il sentit le souffle calme du jeune homme contre son épaule, et son corps se détendit aussitôt par réflexe. Ils entremêlèrent leurs mains tendrement, et Hikaru ne tarda pas à s'endormir, fermement accroché à la personne devant lui. Il ne pouvait toujours pas dormir par lui même. Le sourire du cadet s'élargit : il ne pouvait décidément rien refuser à son jumeau, pas même ses caprices les plus extravagants. Il repensa vaguement à celui de cet après-midi, où il avait embrassé le baron. Les deux jeunes hommes inventaient des jeux chaque jour, mais c'était clairement la première fois qu'ils étaient allés à de telles extrémités. Kaoru se demanda vaguement si Hikaru avait été jaloux de Tamaki, puis secoua la tête. Il était évident que ça n'avait été qu'un jeu pour l'aîné.

Un jeu qui avait été de trop.

* * *

- Et alors, c'est là qu'il m'a dit que...

Kaoru soupira pour la énième fois en regardant Hikaru parler avec Haruhi. Son frère l'avait laissé seul, et la colère commençait à monter petit à petit pour le plus jeune. Certes il pouvait se montrer patient par moments, mais quand il s'agissait de son jumeau, toutes ses limites cédaient à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Kaoru Hitachiin, je peux te parler une seconde ?

Les regards se tournèrent à l'unanimité vers l'interpellé, puis vers celui qui l'appelait. Un jeune homme, plutôt grand, visiblement de terminale et au style un peu rebelle négligé, l'attendait. Cheveux ébouriffés et jolis yeux marrons, visage fin, il était plutôt beau mais n'égalait bien sûr aucun des hôtes. Le plus jeune des jumeaux s'avança vers l'inconnu, sous le regard méfiant de son frère qui le surveillait.

- Je peux t'aider, tu cherches quelque chose peut-être ?

Le terminale se gratta la joue et devint de plus en plus rouge, visiblement gêné.

- En fait, j'aimerai te parler seul à seul...

Kaoru voulut jeter un regard derrière lui afin d'avoir l'avis d'Hikaru, mais se ravisa. C'était sa vie après tout, s'il avait envie de suivre ce garçon qui voulait tant lui parler seul à seul, alors il allait le faire. _Sweet revenge_, pensa-t-il.

- D'accord. Mais pas très longtemps, j'ai cours dans pas plus de cinq minutes.

Le terminale acquiesça, et le jumeau le suivit dans le couloir en fermant la porte de classe, sous les regards interloqués de ses camarades, qui guettèrent la réaction de l'aîné des frères. Ce dernier sembla sur le point d'exploser de fureur durant quelques secondes interminables, avant de croiser les bras en boudant.

- Pff ! Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, je vois pas pourquoi je l'en empêcherais !

Il semblait évident qu'Hikaru pensait tout le contraire de ce qu'il venait de dire. S'il l'avait pu, il aurait couru derrière son frère afin de l'accompagner avec ce terminale qui semblait presque menaçant, désormais que la tension dans la pièce augmentait petit à petit sous les inquiétudes palpables de l'Hitachiin.

Kaoru se mit à suivre l'inconnu jusqu'à l'extérieur, dans un petit coin du jardin tranquille. À vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait pris. C'était un peu sa vengeance pour hier, même si Hikaru ne savait pas les troubles engendrés chez son cadet et que ce n'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Mais enfin, à cause de cela, il se mettait à penser des choses bizarres et ça ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Et en plus, aujourd'hui, le voilà qui le laissait en plan pour aller discuter avec Haruhi. Il rumina encore quelques secondes, avant de voir que le garçon lui parlait, et le jumeau tendit donc l'oreille pour écouter, histoire de ne pas paraître totalement impoli non plus.

- Je m'appelle Sakaguchi Kyo. Hier, j'ai entendu dire que tu... avais embrassé le président du club d'hôtes.

Kaoru faillit s'étouffer. Comment un terminale extérieur au cercle était-il au courant ? ! Ce qui se passait au club _devait_ rester au club.

- Alors, je me suis dit que même si j'étais un homme, j'avais ma chance... Kaoru Hitachiin, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Alors ça, c'était la meilleure ! Voilà que tout le monde le prenait pour un homo maintenant, déjà qu'il avait des doutes lui-même, si en plus le lycée s'y mettait, ça n'allait pas s'arranger de sitôt ! Le plus jeune essaya de remettre ses idées en place. D'abord, répondre à cette confession désespérée.

- Désolé, mais je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre...

Excuse totalement fausse et très peu inspirée, mais qui devrait marcher.

Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

- Il en met du temps, Kaoru-kun... Les cours ont repris depuis vingt minutes déjà, et il n'est toujours pas revenu.

_Tais-toi ! Je le sais bien, ça !_

- J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé... Vu la carrure de ce terminale, ce serait terrible, tu te rends compte ?

_Pas besoin de le souligner et de m'inquiéter encore plus !_

- Fais moins de bruit, Hikaru-kun risque de t'entendre et de se mettre en colère...

_Je t'entends déjà, idiote !_

L'aîné des Hitachiin se leva soudain, et plaqua violemment ses paumes sur la table.

- Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, faites-le devant moi !

Après s'être fait réprimandé par le professeur (qui n'avait pas le droit de dire grand-chose vu la richesse ou l'influence de ses élèves, de toute façon...), il se rassit et jeta des regards noirs à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Il le savait suffisamment, que Kaoru mettait beaucoup trop de temps et que ce n'était pas normal ! Seulement, il était toujours en colère contre lui et se refusait à aller le chercher. Il avait voulu y aller _seul_, il se débrouillerait _seul_.

Il jeta alors un petit coup d'œil à Haruhi pour voir comment elle réagissait, et il fut surpris de la voir se retourner afin de lui faire signe que tout irait bien, et l'aîné réussit à se concentrer sur le cours en mettant temporairement de côté son frère, sans pour autant vraiment arrêter de penser à lui. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il se dirigea alors immédiatement, afin de se distraire et de se détendre, vers la brune, qui semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

- Haruhi, est-ce que tu as des hobbies ?

- Étudier.

Réponse claire et directe. Hikaru sentit le méchant vent glacial qu'il venait de se prendre pendant encore plusieurs secondes avant de se ressaisir et de continuer la discussion, malgré les remarques des plus expressives de son interlocutrice. Il se surprit lui-même en s'intéressant finalement à quelqu'un d'autre que son cadet. Les cours reprirent peu de temps après, et la journée passa à toute vitesse tandis que le jumeau se posait de plus en plus de questions sur la jeune fille et leur relation. Il en oublia presque Kaoru, mais fut rappelé à la réalité lorsqu'il sortit de classe, une fois dans le couloir.

_**Où est Kaoru ?**_

Cette question revint dans ses pensées aussi vite qu'elle en était sortie. Seul, entouré d'inconnus, il se rendit soudain compte du poids pesant de la solitude sans sa moitié, celui qui l'accompagnait depuis le tout début de sa vie et partageait tous ses sentiments les plus profonds. Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, un élève l'interpella soudain.

- C'est toi, Hikaru Hitachiin ? Ton frère est à l'infirmerie, tu devrais aller le voir !

Après l'avoir remercié, l'hôte se dirigea en trombe vers le lieu dit. Une fois arrivé, il ouvrit les portes dans un grand fracas, et c'est avec des regards interloqués que les personnes déjà présentes le regardèrent passer comme une furie. Lorsqu'il se retrouva finalement devant le lit de son jumeau, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Un spectacle effrayant se dressait devant lui : Kaoru, totalement défiguré, visiblement passé à tabac, ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit faiblement malgré la douleur qui semblait l'assaillir.

- Désolé, Hikaru... J'imagine que j'aurai dû t'écouter, lorsque tu as pensé tellement fort que je t'ai entendu « _n'y vas pas_ ».

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'aîné. Et cette fois-ci, elles n'étaient pas fausses. De rage, de tristesse, de frustration.

- Idiot... !

Il se jeta dans les bras du cadet, tout en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal, puis le supplia de lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé.

_/Plus tôt./_

- Désolé, mais je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre...

Les yeux de Kyo se révulsèrent et soudain, il sembla pris d'une folie presque meurtrière. Il se jeta sur le jumeau, avant de le frapper une première fois au visage. Cependant, Kaoru ne voulut pas se laisser faire et répliqua en donnant un coup de genou bien senti au ventre à son adversaire. Il inversa alors les positions, et immobilisa le terminale.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ! Tu... !

Mais le plus jeune ne put finir sa phrase, car il se prit à nouveau un coup au visage, et se fit renverser par terre, avant de sentir une forte pression sur son cou. Il était en train de l'étrangler ! Kaoru se débattit comme un diable, mais rien à faire, l'emprise de l'homme au-dessus de lui était bien trop forte face à la différence de carrure.

- Puisque tu ne veux pas être à moi, je ferai en sorte que tu ne sois à personne !

Kyo se mit alors à rire de façon démentielle, tandis que Kaoru cherchait désespérément un moyen de s'extraire des mains qui lui soutiraient peu à peu sa vie. A force de remuer ses jambes, il finit par se dégager en donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes de son adversaire : il n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement. Il se releva, vacilla quelques instants, puis donna finalement un coup de poing au visage du terminale, et reprit l'avantage, quand soudain, il sentit une main sur son épaule.

- Dis donc petit bourge, tu penses faire quoi à notre pote là ?

Le jumeau Hitachiin, à partir de ce moment-là, avait perdu tout souvenir de la scène. Il se rappelait juste s'être fait mettre à terre, puis frapper par les amis du terminale jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse.

_/Retour au présent/._

- Je me suis fait réveiller par un élève qui passait par là, et qui m'a aidé à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Depuis, je me suis reposé jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

Hikaru n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il allait retrouver ce « Kyo » et le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit même plus reconnaissable, puis faire de même avec tous ses amis ! Il allait demander à Kyoya de le retrouver pour lui.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Hikaru...

Le plus jeune ne put continuer, car deux nouvelles personnes vinrent lui rendre visite. Il s'agissait de Hani*, un terminale à la carrure plutôt enfantine incroyablement mignon, avec des beaux cheveux blonds ainsi que des yeux marrons pétillants, accompagné de Mori, un géant taciturne, cheveux et yeux noirs souvent inexpressifs.

- Kao-chan~ ! Tout va bien ?

Le plus petit des terminales s'approcha avec de grands yeux qui semblaient presque supplier de donner un gâteau même si l'on n'en avait pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hani. C'était juste un pauvre type désespéré qui m'a demandé quelque chose, j'ai refusé et il s'est énervé. Lorsque je me suis défendu après qu'il m'ait frappé, ses amis qui devaient attendre derrière sont arrivés et m'ont frappé jusqu'à ce que je sois dans cet état-là.

L'expression sur le visage du terminale s'assombrit soudain.

- Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Il s'appelait Sakaguchi Kyo.

Après avoir répondu, Mori jeta un regard évocateur à Hani.

- Vous le connaissez ?, s'enquit aussitôt Hikaru.

Les deux aînés acquiescèrent.

- C'est une vieille connaissance. Je vous rassure : ce n'est pas notre ami, mais nous le connaissons depuis que nous sommes tout petits, car il faisait autrefois partie de la classe A de l'équivalent du lycée _Cerisiers et Orchidées _en maternelle. Mais il a été viré au collège, car il est petit à petit devenu un délinquant. Nous ne pourrons pas agir facilement, notamment Kyoya car ses parents ont des liens très forts entre leurs entreprises.

Hikaru pesta, mais Hani continua sans être perturbé. Il était question de son frère jumeau, il fallait dire. Rien de surprenant à ce qu'il perde ses moyens, pour ne pas changer.

- Nous pourrons cependant nous en prendre à ses soi-disant « amis ». Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour s'infiltrer dans l'école ni comment cela se fait que Kyo connaisse Kao-chan, mais en tout cas il n'a gardé aucun contact avec les bourgeois de _Cerisiers et Orchidées_. Les personnes qui ont passé à tabac ton frère, Hika-chan, sont certainement tous des délinquants, et donc nous pourrons avoir notre petite revanche en nous en prenant à eux pour commencer. Kyo finira bien par réagir.

- Il faut aussi découvrir comment ce Kyo a su pour ce qu'il s'était passé au club d'hôtes ! Il y a une taupe parmi nous, mes amis.

Sur un ton et une pose héroïque, Tamaki arriva dans la pièce, suivi par un Kyoya qui semblait visiblement épuisé par l'attitude irritante du président.

Allons bon, voilà que les ennuis arrivaient.

- Qui dit taupe, dit jeune fille complice ! Sûrement que la pauvre petite brebis égarée s'est-elle faite menacée et a-t-elle été obligée de tout raconter à ce mécréant !

Tout de suite les grands mots.

- Combien de temps devras-tu te reposer, Kaoru ?

- Le médecin a dit qu'en une semaine je devrais m'être remis. Ce n'est pas si grave, je n'ai rien de cassé.

Kyoya sembla alors se mettre à calculer combien allait lui coûter cette absence imprévue, tandis qu'Hikaru voyait rouge.

- Comment ça, ce n'est pas si grave ? ! Tu te rends compte, que te seraient-ils arrivés s'ils n'avaient pas fui ? !

- Sûrement un surveillant a-t-il dû passer par là sans voir la scène, mais ils ont certainement eu peur et sont partis avant d'avoir pu faire plus de dégâts, les couards !

- S'ils revenaient pour se venger ?

- Qu'ils osent, je les attendrais de pied ferme, et cette fois-ci, je ne les laisserai pas toucher ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveu de Kaoru !

- Hey~ Hey~ Quelqu'un a un gâteau à me donner~ ?

- Tiens.

- Ces rustres, s'ils veulent la guerre, ils l'auront !

- Tout cela va nous coûter très cher, mais je ferais en sorte qu'ils paient le double des intérêts...

(Nd'A : Cherchez qui a bien pu dire chaque phrase... Qu'on rigole deux minutes u_u**)

Tout ce bruit commençait à agacer le convalescent, qui s'apprêta à faire une remarque, quand soudain...

- Vous n'entendez pas le vacarme que vous faites ? Taisez-vous, un peu !

Haruhi, sa sauveuse. Une héroïne parfaite, il fallait bien l'avouer parfois. D'ailleurs, tout à l'heure, il avait été jaloux. Seulement, jaloux d'Hikaru, ou bien jaloux d'elle, il fallait se décider. Certainement un peu des deux. Après la remarque de la jeune fille, la salle commença à se vider petit à petit, ses amis partant après lui avoir souhaité un bon rétablissement. Haruhi partit après avoir pris connaissance des derniers événements, et les deux frères se retrouvèrent finalement seuls.

- Hey, Hikaru...

- Oui ?, l'interpellé répondit rapidement. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait aujourd'hui, avec son jumeau. Il n'agissait pas normalement.

- Est-ce que tu crois qu'un jour, nous devrons nous...

_Séparer ?_

Le mot resta en suspens, ne voulant pas sortir de sa bouche. Et s'il avait raison ? Si un jour, Hikaru en avait assez de lui, et le jetterait comme toutes les autres personnes qu'ils avaient jusque-là considéré comme des « jouets » ? Rien que de poser cette question pourrait faire germer cette idée dans l'esprit de l'aîné. Kaoru se rendit compte de son idiotie, il n'aurait jamais dû commencer ce dialogue. Il aurait dû laisser son frère parler en premier, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

- Nous quoi ?

_Il partirait. _

_Se trouver une autre moitié. _

_Haruhi Fujioka. _

Hikaru était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, de toute façon. Il semblait de plus en plus évident que leur relation allait radicalement changer très bientôt, et pas dans le bon sens, si vous vouliez son avis. Et même si vous ne le vouliez pas, il vous le donne quand même. Enfin bon, voilà que le cadet se mettait à parler à des spectateurs inconnus, maintenant. Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'il perde la tête.

- Ce n'est rien, oublie.

Pendant quelques secondes, l'aîné des jumeaux se demanda vaguement s'il devait insister, mais c'est en voyant la mine dépitée du convalescent qu'il décida de ne pas en demander plus. Son frère avait suffisamment vécu de choses difficiles dans la journée, pour qu'en plus Hikaru ne se mette à l'embêter.

- En tout cas, ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça !

Il décida à la place de réconforter Kaoru, et le serra tendrement dans ses bras. Le plus jeune s'accrocha à sa veste, et ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Silence paisible et agréable, l'un avec l'autre, étant à la fois deux êtres distincts se sentant pourtant un seul et unique. Une complémentarité, une similarité, un paradoxe qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Soudain, Hikaru sentit les mains sur son dos se serrer, et le corps blotti contre lui se raidir. Son frère était en train de pleurer !

- Kaoru... Shh... C'est fini, maintenant.

Les larmes qu'il sentit couler sur son épaule, où la tête de son jumeau était appuyée, lui fendirent le cœur. Il sentit qu'à son tour, ses yeux devenaient larmoyants devant la détresse de sa moitié.

- _Grand-frère_... Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur... Tellement peur...

Les mains d'Hikaru vinrent s'emmêler dans les cheveux du plus jeune, et il se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une envie si forte de réconforter son petit frère, et pourtant il ne pouvait rien faire. Et il n'avait rien pu faire. Si seulement il l'avait accompagné, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé... Et lui, qui s'était tranquillement amusé avec Haruhi tout l'après-midi, sans se douter de rien. Comment avait-il pu oublier Kaoru, et cela pendant si longtemps ? ! Il se promit de ne jamais plus l'abandonner, même pour quelques secondes. Il resterait toujours à ses côtés, veillerait toujours, que ce soit de près ou de loin, aurait toujours un œil sur lui pour le surveiller. Il entendit à nouveau Kaoru l'appeler « grand-frère ». C'était tellement rare qu'ils utilisent ces termes pour se désigner, il devait vraiment avoir eu la peur de sa vie. Tout comme Hikaru, d'ailleurs. Ce dernier caressa doucement la tête de son frère, dont les sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu, avant que sa respiration ne se régule.

_Il s'est endormi..._

L'aîné posa la tête de son jumeau sur l'oreiller le plus délicatement possible, comme s'il était la chose la plus fragile au Monde, avant de le border et de s'arrêter un moment. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il pouvait voir son frère dormir. Hikaru était toujours le premier à s'assoupir, tandis que Kaoru lisait souvent un livre avant, ce qui ne laissait jamais au plus vieux le loisir d'observer le visage endormi de sa moitié. Il le fit donc de tout son saoul cette fois-ci, curieux de voir à quoi son frère ressemblait lorsqu'il rêvait profondément. Il attendit quelques minutes, puis l'expression de son cadet changea soudain : un sourire rayonnant illumina son visage, et il murmura vaguement un nom. L'éveillé, curieux, tendit l'oreille.

- _Ru... Hi..._

Il attendit encore un peu, et à nouveau...

- _Hikaru..._

Bien sûr que ce serait son prénom. À quoi s'attendait-il ?

_Haruhi._

Pourquoi pensait-il à elle maintenant ? Certes c'était une personne qui les amusait pour l'instant, mais pourquoi Kaoru s'intéresserait-il à elle plus que de raison ? Hikaru le regarda à nouveau, et se demanda brièvement quel était ce sentiment qui s'immisçait dans sa poitrine. Petit à petit, il sentit la chaleur l'étouffer, puis une rage folle prendre possession de lui, d'avoir envie de hurler pour tout lâcher et de se calmer soudainement.

_La jalousie._

Lui, jaloux de son frère ? Pourquoi ? Il aimait bien Haruhi, mais sans plus. La jeune fille n'était pour l'instant à ses yeux qu'un autre moyen de faire passer le temps et se divertir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kaoru, qui dormait profondément, et se surprit à admirer le visage en tout point identique au sien. Des traits fins, une peau pâle, des joues légèrement rosées, des beaux sourcils, des cils longs, un petit nez pointu, des lèvres alléchantes. Petit à petit, il se rapprocha du jeune homme en-dessous de lui, avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Comment pouvait-il être jaloux d'un être qui ne représentait, ni plus ni moins, que la moitié de lui-même, sans laquelle il ne pouvait vivre ? Il devait se sentir fatigué à cause des derniers événements, voilà tout. Hikaru décida de dormir aux côtés de son frère. Il prit un tabouret, s'assit dessus, puis croisa les bras à côté de son jumeau, qui était couché sur le dos. Il lui prit la main, appuya sa tête sur ses bras et ferma les yeux. L'aîné des Hitachiin était tellement bien, comme ça. Il aurait pu rester pour toujours ici, avec Kaoru, sans personne pour les déranger, juste tous les deux. Peut-être était-ce égoïste de sa part, de vouloir monopoliser son jumeau ainsi, mais à partir de maintenant, il ne le lâcherait plus. Et, tout en serrant la main de son cadet, Hikaru sombra dans le monde des rêves...

**~ A suivre ~**

* Vous vous étonnez peut-être de lire Hani et pas Honey, mais j'utiliserai l'orthographe que l'on trouve dans le manga pour notre dévoreur de gâteaux international (Hani, donc).

** Dans l'ordre : Hikaru (Comment ça […]), Tamaki (Sûrement […]), Mori (S'ils […]), Hikaru (Qu'ils osent […]), Hani (Hey~ […]), Mori (Tiens.), Tamaki (Ces rustres […], Kyoya (Tout cela […])

Et un chapitre, un ! Dieu que j'aime la relation des jumeaux, c'est fou. Ne vous attendez pas à les voir se mettre ensembles avant un petit moment, par contre~ Enfin, vous verrez bien l'évolution de leurs sentiments, de toute façon... Dans les prochains chapitres ! Sur ce, je vous dis...

_A tchao bonsoir~_


End file.
